ChrIstmAst EvE
by AiTantenAkira
Summary: Tsuna mengadakan pesta natal. saat membeli hadiah, dia bertabrakan dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Tsuna tidak mengenalnya, tapi senyumannya mengingatkan Tsuna akan seseorang. Sebelum pergi dia memberikan Tsuna sebuah bintang sambil berbisik"..."


_Hi guys, this is my first KHR fanfiction. I made this for competition KHR Fanfiction. Hope you liked it.^^_

**''Day before Christmast (Christmast eve)''**

Nana mengeluarkan makaroni panggang dari oven dan meletakkannya di atas meja bersama dengan ayam kalkun, kentang goreng, kue kering, dan aneka macam masakan lain yang kelihatan lezat dan menggiurkan.

"Wah, banyak sekali makanannya. Apakah mama suka membuat sebanyak ini tiap tahun?" tanya Fuuta.

"Tahun ini special karena banyak tamu. Kita tidak mau kan jika ada yang di kelaparan di malam istimewa ini," jawab Nana sambil tersenyum pada Fuuta.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang pecah dari ruang tengah.

"Duh, sayang sekali pecah," kata Haru.

"Padahal hiasan bintang ini sangat bagus," timpal kyoko. "I-pin, tolong jangan mendekat ke sini. Kakimu bisa terluka. Maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan sapu, Yamamoto?" Kyoko mulai memungut pecahan beling yang berserakan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh. Selamanya kau memang _No Good Tsuna, _tidak ada satupun barang tidak rusak jika kau pegang, " kata Reborn sambil mengacungkan pistolnya pada Tsuna.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya Kyoko."

Tetapi sebelum Tsuna memegang sapu dari Yamamoto, Reborn sudah menjatuhkannya ke lantai, dan berkata "Sebaiknya kalian laki-laki pergi dari sini dan beli semua hadiah di daftar ini." Tsuna dan Yamamoto bergidik melihat daftar yang dipegang Reborn. Benar-benar sangat panjang (kira-kira 1 meter). "Ini untuk acara tukar kado. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Ajak Gokudera juga. Dan ingat semua ini harus ada sebelum jam 7 malam." Reborn melempar daftar itu pada Tsuna.

"Reborn? Bukankah untuk acara tukar kado semua bawa hadiah masing-masing dari rumah?" tanya Tsuna

"Sebagai tuan rumah, tugas kitalah yang menyiapkannya. Lagipula, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bawa kado. Kau mengerti?"

"Tradisi baru, ya? Timpal Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsuna sebenarnya masih mau protes, tapi Reborn sudah mengacungkan pistolnya dan mulai menembak ke arah kakinya, sehingga dia dan Yamamoto terpaksa kabur. "Itulah Reborn," katanya sambil berbisik pada Tsuna.

Pertokoan Namimori sangat ramai dan penuh sesak. Di berbagai toko, orang-orang sedang sibuk berebut kado. Bahkan ada yang saling menggencet, mendorong, sampai berakhir dengan perkelahian. Melihat semua itu, Tsuna jadi ngeri membayangkan mereka berada di tengah para pembeli itu.

"Hei, menurut kalian kita bisa membeli semua ini?" tanya Tsuna sambil melihat daftar kado.

"Tentu bisa, _Tenth_. Pasti ada jalan untuk mendapatkannya. Tenang saja!" sahut Gokudera dengan bersemangat.

"Jangan khawatir, Tsuna. Masih ada banyak waktu. Semua toko ini tutup jam 5 sore. Sekarang masih jam 1. Santai saja," kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk punggung Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk dan mereka bertiga lalu mulai mencari kado di daftar. Setelah berkeliling selama 1 jam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar agar lebih cepat.

Sekarang Tsuna sendirian. Dia membaca daftar hadiah berikutnya yang harus dibeli di lengannya karena kedua tangannya sudah penuh. Karena terlalu fokus pada daftar, dia tidak melihat ke depan dan **BRUAK!** Dalam sekejap Tsuna terjatuh dan di saat yang sama ada seseorang yang jatuh juga di hadapannya.

"Aduh…duh…duh… Sakit…. Eh, Maaf. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi," Tsuna berkata pada orang di hadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. tetapi, bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Tsuna, orang itu malah terlonjak kaget sekali, dia menatap tsuna lekat-lekat, mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan menatap Tsuna lagi dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Ketika melihat Tsuna menatapnya balik, orang itu baru tersadar, dan buru-buru berdiri, sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku juga. Wah, belanjaanmu berserakan semua," katanya

Mendengar kata-katanya barulah Tsuna sadar kalau semua kado yang dipegangnya jatuh dan berserakan di mana-mana. Tsuna segera mengumpulkannya. Untunglah, orang itu juga menolongnya sehingga tidak ada kado yang hilang. Tsuna lalu menyadari kalau orang itu ternyata anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Penampilannya sangat mencolok karena dia memakai kacamata hitam dan topi besar hingga menutupi rambutnya. Tsuna sampai berpikir jangan-jangan dia anggota mafia.

"Sudah semua belum? " tanyanya.

Perkataannya membuat Tsuna sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mulai mengecek semua kado dengan menghitung jumlahnya. Setelah memastikan jumlah kadonya lengkap, Tsuna mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Tsuna terlonjak kaget dan panik. Dia sibuk merogoh saku jaket dan celananya serta berteriak-teriak tidak ada. Kemudian matanya menerawang ke jalan tempat belanjaannya jatuh, membungkuk, dan memeriksa setiap kertas yang tergeletak di jalan.

Melihat kepanikan Tsuna, anak itu tersenyum geli, dan mengulurkan selembar kertas pada Tsuna.

"Mencari ini?"

"Itu dia! Untung saja. Terima kasih. Sungguh terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Tsuna terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini salahku juga. Tapi, banyak sekali belanjaanmu. Keluargamu pasti sangat banyak."

"Tidak juga, sih. Hanya saja ada orang gila yang menyuruhku untuk membeli sebanyak ini."

"Belanjaanmu sudah semua? boleh kubantu?"

"Sebaiknya jangan. Kau akan menyesal. Belanjaanku masih banyak. Lihat saja daftar ini."

"Izinkan aku membantumu." Dia memaksa Tsuna. "Kau tidak akan sanggup membawanya sendirian. Takdir pasti sudah mepertemukan kita." Dia menambahkan. "Ditambah lagi sekarang malam Natal, kan? Makin banyak memberi kasih, makin banyak berkat melimpah." Anak itu tersenyum pada Tsuna. Senyuman yang manis.

Tsuna terpana. Senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Manis, polos, dan menentramkan hatinya. Tsuna tidak sanggup mengatakan tidak pada anak itu.

"Panggil aku Tanten, " katanya lagi

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna lalu melanjutkan mencari kado dengan dibantu Tanten. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Semua toko sudah tutup. Untung saja, mereka berhasil mendapatkan sisa kado yang belum terbeli. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumah Tsuna. Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, Tsuna mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, dia berbalik, dan melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

" Yamamoto, Gokudera, kebetulan sekali. Kalian sudah selesai juga, ya?" tanya Tsuna

"Tentu saja, _Tenth_. Semua sudah lengkap. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Pasti kau kerepotan. Biarkan aku yang membawa semua belanjaanmu untuk menebus dosaku," jawab Gokudera sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Hentikan Gokudera. Aku tidak repot kok. Dia membantuku tadi." Tsuna menunjuk Tanten dan memperkenalkannya, "Kenalkan semua , ini Tanten."

Tanten menganggukkan kepala sedikit dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Hai, aku Yamamoto. Kacamatamu keren. Seperti mafia beneran."

"Aku Gokudera Hayato. Senang bertemu denganmu. Teman _Tenth_ adalah temanku juga. Kau dari Keluarga Mafia mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tsuna buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Tanten, kau bilang kau bukan berasal dari kota Namimori, ya?"

Tanten mengangguk dan berkata "aku datang ke sini untuk melihat tempat orangtuaku tinggal saat masih muda dulu. Mereka selalu menceritakan mengenai kota ini sejak aku kecil. Mereka juga bercerita mengenai tempat yang mereka sukai dan penuh kenangan indah. "

"Ternyata kau datang ke sini untuk melihat kota tempat kenangan orang tuamu," kata yamamoto

"Bukan," bantah Tanten. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mencari jawaban."

"Jawaban? Jawaban apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Jawaban dari teka-teki,"kata Tanten dengan polos.

Jawaban itu sungguh membuat mereka bingung. Masa datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mencari jawaban teka-teki. Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Pikir mereka.

"Teka-teki apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentang kenangan. Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat yang bisa menggambarkan kenangan yang indah. Misalnya saja tempat yang paling disukai. Apa tempat favoritmu, Tsuna?" tanya Tanten.

"Eh! Tempat favoritku? Maksudmu yang paling kusukai?" balas Tsuna.

"Yup. Apa tempat yang punya kenangan indah di hatimu? Mungkin saja sekolah atau rumahmu. Yang paling berkesan dan mendapat tempat istimewa bagimu," terang Tanten."

"Itu…. hmm…" Tsuna berpikir sejenak. "Menurutku…. Hei, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" Tsuna menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu adalah jawaban yang kucari," jawab Tanten, dia lalu menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Dia memang tidak waras, kata Tsuna dalam hati. Meskipun ragu, Tsuna akhirnya menjawab juga. "Tempat kesukaanku adalah kuil Namimori."

"Kenapa di sana,_ Tenth_?" sahut Gokudera.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan kejadian di masa depan. Masa depan kita sangat suram. Sehingga diriku di masa depan, mengirim kita semua untuk mengubah sejarah dan mengalahkan Byakuran. Saat itu, untuk bisa menang, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Aku melihat masa lalu Vongola yang kelam dan penuh pertumpahan darah. Hal itu memaksaku untuk membuat keputusan dan berkat itulah aku bisa bertemu dengan Vongola Primo. Setelah itu, Irie mengirim kita ke masa kini untuk menjalani ujian yang diberikan semua anggota vongola first generation. Aku juga masih ingat, kuil itu adalah tempat Yamamoto bertarung dengan Asari Ugetsu. Yamamoto, saat itu kau menyadari bahwa inti yang terpenting bukan menang darinya, tetapi mengetahui makna sebagai Rain Guardian yang sebenarnya.

Yamamoto tidak berkata apa-apa, dia tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Tsuna.

"Sesungguhnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa takut sekali. Aku takut tidak bisa melewati ujian, tidak bisa mengalahkan Byakuran, tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian semua, tidak bisa mengubah sejarah…" Tsuna terdiam sejenak dan berkata pelan, hampir berbisik, "Bagiku, saat itu aku berada di kegelapan. Tidak bisa melihat ujung jalan. Bergerak ke manapun aku tak tahu arah. Sakit hati, bingung, dan bertanya terus kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk menjalani hal ini. Hidup ini tidak adil.

Tsuna menyatakannya dengan terus terang. Dia menarik napas, dan melanjutkan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Byakuran, aku menyesalinya, terpilih sebagai bos Vongola adalah kesialan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Tanten terlihat terkejut mendengar kalimat Tsuna yang terakhir.

"Jangan keliru memahamiku," kata Tsuna lagi, sekarang mukanya menunjukkan keceriaan. Dia kini menatap Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Tanten bergantian, "Aku berpikir seperti itu sebelum aku menyadarinya. Sejak awal, aku tidak berada dalam kegelapan. Berbagai cahaya bersinar di sekelilingku. Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya teman-teman. Kalian semua mendukungku dan tidak meninggalkanku sampai akhir. Kalian juga mempercayaiku, mempercayakan nasib kalian di tangan bocah yang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali, dan menyandang title _No Good. _Tidak pernah aku bermimpi hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Ini adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang pernah kualami. Bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman seperti kalian dalam hidupku ini. "

Setelah mendengar perkataan Tsuna, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka bertiga meresapi kata-kata Tsuna di dalam hati masing-masing. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tsuna. Reborn juga sudah menunggu di depan pintu, dia memerintahkan mereka untuk meletakkan kado itu di atas meja karena semua tamu sudah datang dan acara hampir mulai. Yamamoto dan Gokudera segera masuk ke dalam disusul Tsuna dan Tanten.

"Tsuna, maaf aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam," kata Tanten.

"Eh!" kata Tsuna, dia berbalik, meletakkan kado yang dipegangnya, lalu menarik lengan Tanten. "Pesta ini terbuka untuk siapa saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Keluargaku akan senang menerimamu."

"Tidak. Sungguh, terima kasih sudah mengajak." Tanten menyerahkan kado-kado yang dipegangnya pada Tsuna bersama dengan kado mungil yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya. "Benda ini lebih cocok untukmu daripada untuknya. Terima kasih atas jawabanmu, Tsuna." Tanten lalu berlari meninggalkan Tsuna.

Sepeninggal Tanten, Tsuna masih berdiri di depan pintu, dia masih bingung memikirkan kata-katanya. Tsuna lalu menyadari kalau Tanten melambai-lambaikan tangan dari jauh. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena ada mobil yang lewat, Tsuna hanya bisa menangkap kalimat _Merry Christmast._ Setelah mobil lewat, Tsuna mengejar Tanten, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Dia pergi ke mana? Pikir Tsuna. Tsuna masih ingin mencarinya tetapi tidak jadi karena Reborn sudah memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"BERSULANG!"

Semuanya lalu menenggak isi gelas sampai habis. Kemudian, Nana memotong-motong kue Natal dan Kyoko membagi-bagikannya pada semua orang. Mereka memuji kelezatan kue itu. Bahkan, Dino, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, dan Reborn sampai minta tambah lagi. kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan tukar kado. Semua berebutan mengambil kado dari bawah pohon. Kado yang didapat bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang mahal seperti pajangan, jaket, sepatu, jam tangan, hingga coklat, dan bahkan sampai yang paling jelek seperti paku.

Tsuna hanya nyengir mendapat gelas bayi, dia memang tidak hoki. Ketika mau memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak, sebuah kado terjatuh dari saku jaketnya. Kado mungil sebesar kepalan tangan. Tsuna membolak-balik kado itu. Dia lalu membuka bungkusnya dengan hati-hati. Dia melihat kotak kardus coklat yang dililit pita kuning emas, ditariknya pitanya, dan dibukanya isinya. Sesuatu yang terang benderang menyilaukan matanya.

"Bagus sekali. Cepat taruh di puncaknya." Haru tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Tsuna dan merebut benda itu dari tangan Tsuna. Dia lalu menaruh benda itu di atas puncak pohon natal. Benda itu bersinar sangat terang. Semua yang melihatnya takjub. Padahal benda itu tidak pakai listrik. Cahaya yang dihasilkannya murni dari dalam bintang itu sendiri.

"Hebat. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Dino.

"Indah sekali Tsuna. Aku tidak menyangka kau membeli bintang hias yang baru. Ini lebih bagus dari yang tadi kau pecahkan," kata Kyoko, dia tersenyum pada Tsuna.

Melihat senyuman Kyoko membuatnya teringat pada Tanten. Tsuna tidak menjawab apa-apa, di dalam hatinya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tanten, bocah aneh yang baru saja ditemuinya hari ini. "Keajaiban memang selalu ada," bisiknya.

Tanten berada di kuil Namimori. Suasanya sangat gelap karena sudah tengah malam, suara jangkrik terdengar di mana-mana. Tanten sama sekali tidak takut dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dia lalu mengeset jam kecil yang ada di gantungan hpnya. Bentuknya seperti jam dinding mungil berbentuk bulat, warna orange, seperti jam saku, berbentuk bandul sebesar ibu jari, jam itu juga dilengkapi tanggal dan hari. Setelah mengaturnya waktunya, Tanten mengangkat jam itu ke atas.

"Kembalikan aku ke waktuku!" teriaknya

Jam itu bersinar terang sekali. Seluruh kuil itu bergetar hebat seperti ada gempa. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan terpancar dari jam itu, berbagai angka kemudian muncul melingkupi semua badan Tanten, dan dalam beberapa detik saja tubuh bocah itu sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Seluruh kuil itu berputar, berputar, dan berputar waktunya. Pemandangan kuil itu lalu berhenti di satu waktu. Sinar yang melingkupi badan Tanten sudah hilang, dia kini berdiri di tengah tangga kuil Namimori. Tanten lalu memasukkan handphonenya di dalam saku jaketnya dan bergegas berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil Namimori yang ada di atas. Sesampainya di atas, Tanten memegang kedua lututnya. Dia terengah-engah karena berlari terlalu cepat.

"Tempat… ini….," Tanten berusaha mengatur napas. "… adalah jawaban teka-teki yang terakhir, benar kan_?_"

"_Merry Christmast!_"

Tanten terkejut sekali dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat banyak orang di hadapannya. Semua teman-teman dan keluarganya ada di sana. Ramai sekali. Kini Tanten baru sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalian? Kalian sudah merencanakan ini? Astaga! Aku tidak percaya," kata Tanten, dia menghela napas. "Teganya kalian semua. Kenapa kalian merencanakan ini?"

"Kau bilang kemarin kalau kau tidak pernah merayakan natal. Jadi, kami putuskan untuk mengadakannya. Dan agar kau tidak tahu, kami membuat teka-teki, kami yakin kau akan berusaha memecahkannya. Maaf ya."

"Siapa yang membuat teka-teki itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku." Seorang laki-laki maju ke tengah kerumunan. Dia menatap Tanten dengan lembut. Direntangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan dia memeluk Tanten. Tanten sedih bercampur senang. Orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya selama ini ada di hadapannya. Selama ini dia selalu berada di luar negri, sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Tanten tahu, dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi ibunya dan dia. Demi keluargnya. Tanten sama sekali tidak marah dan dendam, meskipun begitu tetap sulit untuk mengingkari perasaannya.

"Merry Christmast, _Dad_. Ini adalah natal terbaik dalam hidupku."

Dia tersenyum, dan berkata sambil mengusap kepala Tanten "Merry Christmast, maaf, aku sudah membuatmu kesulitan atas teka-teki itu… tapi, aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan…. terima kasih atas bintangnya." Dia mengulurkan bintang yang sudah kusam dan jelek pada Tanten. "Aku selalu menyimpannya."

Tanten tidak percaya melihatnya. Tsuna menyimpan benda itu selama 23 tahun. Tanten menggenggam erat-erat bintang itu. dia menatap Tsuna dan tersenyum manis. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu senyuman ini milik siapa, kan?" Tanten kemudian melihat semua orang yang berdiri di belakang Tsuna.

"Merry Christmast everyone! Let's begin the Party!"

**FIN**


End file.
